Heroes of Tomorrow
by Cenonn
Summary: A despair-filled society was under the rule of All for One. With an army of Nomus, he ruled with an iron fist, killing anyone who refused to fit in his new society. But there were still those who clung to hope. The heroic spirit in them haven't died. And with a new hero on their side, they are the Heroes of Tomorrow. (Sequel to You can be a Villain)
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago, a calamity hit Japan. It took millions of lives and practically destroyed society itself. Major cities were turned into dust, people were scattered all over the place, and despair loomed everywhere. The name of the calamity was All for One.

All for One, the most dangerous villain in the world and the most evil man in history, possessed a unique Quirk: one that could steal others' Quirks. With that Quirk, he dominated his enemies and killed them. It didn't take long for him to rule Japan.

No one knew about him. All they knew was that he was a green-haired man with cold green eyes and four freckles on each of his cheeks. Normally one would think he was plain-looking. But after knowing the sins he committed, a person would think that he was the worst villain to exist.

People couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. How could he do such horrible things without even batting an eye? Why did he do all of those? What was his goal?

Those mysteries surrounded All for One. The man named Izuku Midoriya was an enigmatic existence.

###

At the ruins of a city, a certain girl with long ginger hair was hiding from a monstrous being with an exposed brain. Beside her was a girl with wavy blonde hair and a pair of horns on her head.

"What should we do Kendo? We didn't expect a Nomu to be here", the blonde girl asked.

"Pony... Don't worry. We'll get out of this. Can you contact HQ?", Itsuka asked.

Pony took out a small rectangular device from her pocket. It was one of the inventions of the rebellion's top inventor, a communication device that could contact the rebel's HQ in a private channel.

That's right. Rebels. Ever since society fell, All for One ruled Japan like a tyrant. He spread monsters known as Nomus all over Japan and killed anyone who got in his way. The people who wanted to live bowed down to his rule. But there were still those who believe in hope. They were called the Heroes of Tomorrow. Holding the heroic spirit in them, they fight against All for One despite the UA tragedy that happened five years ago.

"It's no good. We're too far", Pony said.

"We're just supposed to scout for possible food sources. Why is a Nomu here? And a blue muscular one to make it worse", Itsuka muttered.

Taking on a Nomu was not an option. After all, Nomus are monsters created by All for One and all of them have multiple Quirks. The standard Nomu has Regeneration, Fast Reaction, and Super Strength Quirks making them an annoying foe to defeat.

"Pony, can you outrun it?", Itsuka asked.

"If I'm alone, I guess so. But if you were to ride me…", Pony made a troubled face.

The Nomu then left the area and both of them sighed in relief.

"Let's get out of here before it comes back", the ginger-haired girl said as she got on Pony's back.

Pony dashed back to the base, hoping to never see the Nomu again. Also, they have to report that a Nomu was nearby. Having such a dangerous creature near HOT's base was alarming. It would mean that All for One was getting close to them.

###

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is no", an ash blond man said.

"But Vice Leader! This is a chance for our world to be saved. We can turn the tides of this war around", a girl with pink hair argued.

"Eri said she's okay with it", she added.

"Mei! For the last time, it's a no! There are a lot of risks here. We don't know what will happen to Eri. We don't even know whether your shitty machine will work", the Vice Leader shouted.

Silence ruled the room.

"Bakugo. I know that you don't want to do it since we're dragging someone into this mess. But we need help right now", a skinny blond man said.

"A no is a no. I can't believe Leader funded your project without me knowing about it", Katsuki sighed.

"All Might. Help me out here", Mei turned to the skinny man for help.

"Sorry Hatsume. I tried", All Might replied.

Mei stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about her, Bakugo. It's not as if she just wants to experiment. She really wants to help us", All Might said and went after Mei.

Katsuki looked at his left arm which was replaced by a robotic one. His arm was cut off by his childhood friend, All for One. He gritted his teeth. Izuku Midoriya was known to be Quirkless. That was why he bullied and humiliated the poor boy. Katsuki wondered how that Quirkless boy became the world's most dangerous villain. But he didn't wonder why he became one though. He already knew the reason why.

After all, Katsuki was one of the reasons why Izuku wanted to destroy society.

###

"Why can't he see things clearly?", Mei asked in frustration.

"Mei. Calm down", All Might told her.

"How can I calm down?! Just when I was finished with my baby. Just as when hope was near. That Bakugo didn't want to execute the plan? We just wasted our time and resources!", Mei shouted.

"Does that mean I'm useless?", a voice asked.

The voice belonged to an eleven-year old girl. She had light gray hair and a single horn on the right side of her forehead.

"No. You're not useless. Eri… We're doing this", Mei said.

"Hey! Eri's not prepared for this", All Might told the inventor.

"No. The moment I started making my baby, I made her prepare herself. She's more or less ready. Right?", Mei asked the small girl and Eri nodded.

"What will you do now, All Might? Will you give up hope?", Mei asked.

All Might hesitated. But then if taking risks was needed, then he would gladly take it.

"Fine. But if there's something's off, even if it's just a tiny bit, I will stop you", All Might agreed.

"Then let's get to it!", Mei happily said and walked fast.

"Ah! Wait!", All Might and Eri shouted.

They later arrived at the room where the experiment will be held. A large machine was in front of them. It had a huge arch which reached the ceiling of the room. Thick and long wires extended from its base and was connected to a control panel.

"Big Sis Mei… Will this really help us?", Eri asked.

"Don't worry Eri. This baby of mine will definitely bring hope to our five-year war against All for One", Mei answered as she was making final adjustments to her machine.

"Is this even safe?", All Might asked.

Mei was silent which unsettled All Might.

"Don't worry about me. If this will change the tides of this war, I'll be more than happy to risk myself. I'll be a hero like Lemillion", Eri told the blond man.

"If things go south, I'll shut down my baby. Don't worry", Mei smiled as she assured the girl.

"Hawks and Bakugo don't know about this and if they do, they will be angry. Or maybe Bakugo will be the only one who'll get angry", All Might said.

"They'll understand", Eri replied.

All she had to do was to call for help. She and everyone needed help. That was the purpose of the machine in front of her.

"Eri. Sit down on the chair", Mei instructed.

Eri sat down and Mei approached her. Mei then placed a headgear to Eri which had many wires connected to the machine. She also strapped Eri's arms and legs.

"I'm only strapping you down for safety reasons. If the headgear comes off while my baby is on, who knows what will happen. Anyways, relax", Mei told Eri.

The pink-haired girl ran to the control panel.

"Are you ready, Eri?", Mei asked.

"Yes!"

"Don't overdo yourself!", All Might shouted.

"Yes!"

Eri took a deep breath.

"Remember Eri. Do what you must do!", Mei shouted and turned on the machine.

The machine hummed as electricity sparked. Eri then thought. She imagined what was heroism, justice, and kindness. Then she thought of a person that would have all of those.

A portal formed. The experiment was a success… or so Mei thought.

Eri shouted as pain ran through her body.

"Eri! Mei! Shut it down!", All Might shouted.

Mei was about to do what All Might instructed but the control panel exploded, blasting her away.

The portal then started sucking anything that wasn't held to the ground. All Might grabbed whatever he could grab on. The machine was on the verge of destroying itself.

Eri then gritted her teeth. She thought of heroism, justice, and kindness. Everyone's hope were on her. Eri had to succeed. Everyone couldn't defeat All for One. They need hope.

That's why a hero is needed.

The machine exploded and flames were about to hit Eri when a green streak of lightning grabbed her and placed her out of harm's way.

"Are you okay?", a voice asked.

Eri looked and saw a man in a green bodysuit was carrying her. He had sturdy gloves and red shoes. But what surprised her was his face, he had fluffy dark green hair and had kind-looking eyes. He also had a smile that assured her and eyes that were filled with kindness. The man had four symmetrical freckles arranged in a diamond formation on both cheeks.

All Might and Mei stood up and saw the man. They stiffened in fear.

"All for One?!"

"Huh?", the hero, Deku, asked in surprise.

**I'm back. And for those who asked me for a sequel, I'd like to thank you guys for inspiring me. I hope I don't disappoint you. I'll commit to this fic and give it my all although I'm not that good yet. Anyways...**

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a regular day. Or at least regular for him. Restraining a few villains, saving some people, and patrolling the streets became Izuku's daily life ever since he graduated from UA two years ago. Currently, he was ranked fourth in the hero rankings despite only being in service for just two years.

He had a lot of people to thank for his success. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't be proudly patrolling the streets in his iconic green costume. People would wave at him and he would smile and wave back.

Although the League of Villains were still on the loose, it was relatively peaceful in Japan compared to other countries. That was because the rookie hero named Deku captured villains in a flash and saved countless of lives already. But he was not the only one who contributed to peace.

There was Shoto who just started his own agency and solved cases as fast as his father. Katsuki already took down many strong villains and syndicates despite his nasty attitude. Ochaco took part of many rescue operations and saved countless of lives. The zygotes from five years ago grew into wonderful heroes.

Izuku arrived at his own apartment. His house was a mess. There were still unboxed things at the corner. He still hasn't done his laundry. And dust was piling up. He just moved away from his mom and even though his mom promised him to visit and clean things for him time to time, Izuku felt embarrassed to have his own mother clean things up for him at his age.

Inko had another suggestion for him. She advised him to find a girlfriend who was willing to take care of him. Izuku shot the suggestion down since he was still young and had to focus on his career. He smiled. If he were to find a girlfriend, he hoped that she would want to be his partner. Izuku shook off that thought and decided to make dinner.

Just as when he was about to enter the kitchen, his apartment began to shake.

"An earthquake?", Izuku asked.

The shaking intensified and the lights flickered. And then, a crack appeared on a wall. A hole formed and started sucking everything.

_Save us_, he heard a voice pleading in his head.

Izuku was sucked into the hole.

There were vibrant colors everywhere as he was being dragged by an invisible force. Izuku felt nauseous as he was dragged. He was being shaken while having lots of noise enter his head. Then the nauseous feeling stopped.

It was as if time was slowed down. Izuku found out that he was in the middle of a machine that was about to explode. How did he know? One: sparks were everywhere. Two: Tremors were here and there. Three: Flames were spreading. And speaking of flames, a girl was strapped helplessly on a chair and was about to get burned.

In the slowed down time, Izuku activated his Full Cowling. He leapt and with his superhuman strength, he got the girl out of the chair. Izuku carried the girl and leapt away from the machine.

"Are you okay?", he asked the girl.

That was when he noticed something weird. The girl was very familiar. She had light gray hair and had a single horn on the right side on her forehead. There was only one girl in Izuku's life who looked like her. Before he could say anything, he heard people scrambling to get up on their feet.

"All for One?!", a pink-haired young woman and a skinny blond man asked in fear.

"Huh?", he asked in confusion.

###

Izuku didn't understand a lot of things. Mei and All Might were in front of him but they looked afraid. He was carrying Eri but he didn't understand why she was strapped to a chair. And what he didn't understand the most was why Mei holding a gun against him.

"Hatsume? What are you doing?", Izuku asked while looking at the gun.

"How did you know my name?!", Mei asked.

"Your support company has been working with me for a while now", Izuku answered.

"Support company? Even if I had one, why would I support a villain like you?", Mei asked again.

Izuku was confused. Why was Mei unable to recognize him? Why did she call him a villain? He looked at All Might and was surprised why his idol had a look of scorn on his face. All Might looked ready to fight him at any second despite being in his skinny form.

"Mei! Weren't we supposed to summon Lemillion or at least me?", All Might asked.

"I don't know. What my baby does is summon the greatest hero from another world", Mei answered.

"Then how come All for One is summoned?"

"I don't know!"

Both of them were clearly panicking. Izuku couldn't understand the situation. Mei and All Might were ready to fight him. And for some reason, he was being mistaken for All for One.

"Let go of Eri or I'll shoot!", Mei threatened.

He placed Eri to the ground. Mei and All Might still glared at Izuku.

"Eri. Come here. Get away from him", All Might said.

"No. He's the hero we need", Eri told him.

"What are you saying? He's clearly All for One", Mei asked.

"He only looks like him. Look at his face. Is he really evil?", Eri asked back.

Mei looked at Izuku's face. He was the splitting image of the most horrible villain. But then she saw what Eri was talking about. His eyes were different from the mass-murdering psycho. Kindness flowed from his eyes and the resolve to protect burned in it.

"Prove to us that you are not an enemy", Mei told Izuku.

Izuku was still confused as to why he was being treated that way but for now, he had no choice. He had to do what they say in order to learn more of what was going on.

"I'm going to show you my hero license. It's in my pocket so I'll slowly get it, okay?", Izuku asked and Mei nodded.

He slowly fished out his license from his pocket and All Might slowly approached him. All Might took the license and inspected it.

"Izuku Midoriya. Hero Name: Deku", All Might said.

"That's me", Izuku replied.

All Might looked at the license and flipped it back and forth.

"This is a legitimate license. Wherever he's from, he's a hero", All Might said.

Mei looked relieved and lowered her gun.

"So this means it was a success?", Eri asked.

"More or less. But we have another problem on our hands", Mei said.

All Might and Mei nodded.

"For now, let's find a way to cover your face. Having you parade around will definitely cause an uproar", All Might told Izuku.

"Why?", Izuku asked.

"Just trust us. We'll explain everything-", All Might was cut off when the door to the room was busted open.

"Mei! I told you a no is a no but you still disobeyed me. Do you know how much power your machine… cost…", Katsuki trailed off.

The slaughter of his classmates, the death of his upperclassmen, the pain of having his bones broken, the guilt in his heart, and the itch on his left arm came flowing all at once when he saw the green-haired young man. Rage and horror danced in his heart and he was unsure on whether to charge or run away or scream in horror or shout in anger.

"All… for… One…", Katsuki said in disbelief.

"Shit", Mei and All Might cursed.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll be a bit busy but don't worry, I'll be back to daily updates soon. Anyways...**

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tenya crashed to the ground after having his legs cut off. _

_"__Glasses!", he shouted._

_Mina was blasted away and was buried underneath many debris._

_"__Raccoon eyes!", he shouted again_

_Hanta was being swung around by All for One before he was slammed to the ground, killing him instantly._

_"__Flat face!", he desperately shouted._

_Mezo jumped and tried to grab All for One but the villain's arms turned into crystal blades. The young hero's arms and legs were cut off before his head was decapitated._

_"__Stop…", Katsuki muttered._

_Tetsutetsu turned his body into steel and charged. But before he could land a hit on All for One, a hole formed in his chest due to a single but powerful punch from the villain._

_"__Please…"_

_Setsuna floated around with her separated limbs. All for One decided to humor her and so, he shot spikes at every single separated limbs._

_"__I beg of you…"_

_Rikido ate sugar and tried to throw a punch but All for One caught it. The villain ripped his arms off and crushed his throat._

_Tears were flowing from Katsuki's eyes._

_Mashirao had his arms and legs twisted in unnatural ways when he tried to attack._

_Katsuki gritted his teeth._

_Fumikage was strangled to death while Dark Shadow hopelessly watched._

_"__STOP!", Katsuki shouted._

_"__You have something against me right? Then deal with me instead of them! Leave things between us! Don't involve them! Don't hurt them! Please! Please!", Katsuki pleaded as tears continued flowing down his face._

_"__You don't want me to hurt them? What about you? You have hurt many people despite me telling you to not hurt them. I'm being generous here. I didn't harm you while I murder your classmates unlike you who hurt me when I was protecting the innocent", All for One said._

_"__He's right. Why are you starting to care about us now? You were nothing but a jerk to us", Mashirao's corpse told him._

_"__You acted high and mighty and treated us like pebbles", Sato's corpse added._

_"__It is clear that All for One is angry at you. What have you done?", Fumikage's dead body asked._

_"__It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault", the corpses of the fallen students began chanting._

_"__No… I may have did bad things to Deku but it mustn't been…", Katsuki trailed off._

_The memories of him humiliating and harming Izuku returned. He even told him to jump off the roof and die. Katsuki made Izuku's life as worst as possible. _

_Then he saw a figure standing up. It was a boy with red spiky hair._

_ "__You deserve to die", Eijiro's corpse told him._

_The dead stood up. There were even heroes like Endeavor, Mount Lady and Kamui Woods among them. _

_ "__Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die", they chanted as they got closer to him._

_Katsuki felt nauseous._

_ "__Now… Do you know why I let you live?", All for One asked._

_The dead grabbed Katsuki and were trying to rip him apart._

_ "__Carry the burden of the dead forever, Kacchan~", Izuku asked while smiling maniacally._

Katsuki woke up in cold sweat.

"It's just a dream. Calm down… It's just a dream…", Katsuki muttered.

He curled up into a ball and was shaking. It felt all too real. Katsuki was shaking from fear. The UA incident happened five years ago but it still felt like yesterday. After all, that dream haunted him every night. And the feeling he gets after the dream every morning was getting worse and worse.

Katsuki looked at his mechanical arm and it moved according to his will. It was the reminder of his weakness. It reminded him of his classmates who he failed to save. The Heroes of Tomorrow was a rebel group against All for One and Katsuki was the Vice Leader. With that role, he handled all expeditions, reports, and proposals from the crazy inventor Mei.

And speaking of Mei, she entered his office again for the tenth time of the week. Although it was just Tuesday.

"Vice Leader!", Mei called out.

"No matter how many times you ask, the answer is no", an ash blond man said.

"But Vice Leader! This is a chance for our world to be saved. We can turn the tides of this war around", a girl with pink hair argued.

"Eri said she's okay with it", she added.

"Mei! For the last time, it's a no! There are a lot of risks here. We don't know what will happen to Eri. We don't even know whether your shitty machine will work", the Vice Leader shouted.

Silence ruled the room.

"Bakugo. I know that you don't want to do it since we're dragging someone into this mess. But we need help right now", a skinny blond man said.

"A no is a no. I can't believe Leader funded your project without me knowing about it", Katsuki sighed.

"All Might. Help me out here", Mei turned to the skinny man for help.

"Sorry Hatsume. I tried", All Might replied.

Mei stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about her, Bakugo. It's not as if she just wants to experiment. She really wants to help us", All Might said and went after Mei.

###

Katsuki sighed. He missed the old days when Eijiro would bug him. Denki would also add to the noise. He never realized it but they were the closest thing he had as friends.

He missed the old days. Eraserhead's boring lectures, Momo's correct recitations, Present Mic's annoying voice, and maybe even Minoru's perverseness, he hated how all he took it all for granted.

The lights then flickered.

_A power shortage? Well… There must be a problem with the generator… Mei… made_, Katsuki thought.

"MEI!", Katsuki ran across the hallway and towards the room where the portal was.

He kicked the door open.

"Mei! I told you a no is a no but you still disobeyed me. Do you know how much power your machine… cost…", Katsuki trailed off.

The same man in his dreams was in front of him. Green hair, four freckles on each cheek, and green eyes were all present in that man. He gulped down.

"Bakugo! We can explain!", All Might shouted.

"Katsuki! He's not an ene-", Mei was cut off because Katsuki fired a gun.

If it weren't for his fast reflexes, Izuku would've been hit.

"Kacchan?! What's going on? What's with your arm?", Izuku shouted.

Katsuki didn't answer as he kept firing more rounds but Izuku easily avoided them.

"You… How dare you…. Kirishima…. Kaminari…. Everyone… It's all your fault!", Katsuki shouted as he continued firing.

His aim was off since he still felt afraid of death. If it was All for One, then he would be dead anytime. But if he could at least fight to the bitter end, then maybe he could face those who went ahead of him.

It didn't take long for Katsuki's gun to run out of bullets. With a bitter smile and lifeless eyes, he knelt.

"What are you waiting for?", Katsuki asked.

Izuku walked in front of Katsuki.

"Do it. Kill me", Katsuki said.

"Eh? Why should I?", Izuku asked.

Katsuki grabbed Izuku.

"Do you really want to make me suffer? Isn't five years enough for you? Is it too short for you? I'm going crazy with guilt! Kill me already, All for One! Please, Izuku… Please…", Katsuki wept.

"Kacchan…", Izuku called out and placed his hand on Katsuki's head.

'Kacchan'. That was the nickname given to him by Izuku. He heard All for One call him that but somehow, it seemed kinder than usual.

He looked up and saw another man. The man looked like All for One but Katsuki instinctively knew that he wasn't. His eyes were flowing with kindness and concern. Even his hand was gentle as if he was touching a fragile baby.

Izuku couldn't handle it. Eri was in pain. All Might and Mei had despair on their faces. Even the proud Katsuki was wishing for death. Izuku took a deep breath.

"It's fine. Why?", Izuku asked.

All Might then felt a connection with the man in front of him. Katsuki and Mei felt like a memory was resurfacing from the bottom of their minds.

"I'M HERE!", Izuk declared.

Those words reminded them of the peaceful times before All for One ruled. They were just kids with a dream and didn't have to worry about whether they'll live another day or not.

"Who in the world are you?", Katsuki asked.

"Deku", the green hero answered with a smile.

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So… the experiment was a success?", Katsuki asked.

"Operation: Hero Of Parallel Existence is a success", Mei answered.

A smile formed on Katsuki's face and after a second, a mixture of emotions swirled in him. Even though he knew that Izuku was not All for One, he couldn't accept that green-haired man's existence. Izuku had the same face as the one who killed all his friends and destroyed the peaceful society he took for granted.

But hate was not the only thing in his heart. The feeling of guilt was present. Operation: HOPE was a simple one. It involves summoning the most powerful and kind hero from another world using Eri's Quirk and a machine. After months of researching, Mei built the machine while Eri trained. The hero was supposed to be strong in order to fight on the same level as All for One and he had to be kind enough to help them. However, it unsettled Katsuki. They were practically asking a stranger from another dimension to help their hopeless world. That was why Operation: HOPE was not approved by Katsuki.

And on the slightest chance that Katsuki approved, everyone wanted another Lemillion to save them or maybe an All Might. To think the All for One from another dimension was the one summoned instead.

"This is great… Just great… Fucking great. To think it would be you", Katsuki cursed.

"What's wrong, Kacchan?", Izuku asked.

"There is a huge problem here", Mei said.

"Indeed", All Might agreed.

Izuku was confused.

"Listen here, Deku. You're the worst villain in existence. You call yourself All for One", Katsuki told him.

Izuku was even more confused.

"Deku. Right now, you have no idea what's going on right? Let me explain it to you", Mei said and walked towards a whiteboard.

She took out a marker and the others went near to her.

"A question: what would you do if you see a coin on the ground?", Mei asked.

"You either pick it up or leave it?", Izuku answered while being unsure of his answer.

"Correct. You either pick it up or leave it alone. But it does not end there", Mei said.

"What do you mean?", Izuku asked.

"I am Heroes of Tomorrow's top inventor and researcher and I have been looking for ways to defeat All for One. And I stumbled upon Operation: HOPE", Mei told him.

"Operation: HOPE?", Izuku asked.

"It stands for Hero Of Parallel Existence", Katsuki answered.

"Katsuki's right. By dragging the most powerful and kind hero from another dimension to help us, that's Operation: HOPE", Mei added.

"Wait… Another dimension?", Izuku asked in disbelief.

"You don't look like you believe me. Very well then. I'll explain it to the best of my capabilities. Like what you answered earlier, you either pick up or leave the coin you see on a ground. But what if I told you that those two events happen?", Mei asked Izuku as if she was doing an oral recitation.

Izuku heard of what she was talking about before.

"Parallel worlds!", Izuku exclaimed.

"Correct!", Mei replied.

"But how is that possible? How did you prove it? Countless scientists tried to prove that theory. How did you do it?", Izuku asked.

"I observed Eri's Quirk", Mei answered.

"Her Quirk?"

"Eri does not actually rewind time. Her Quirk is far more powerful than that"

Izuku gulped.

"Wait. We didn't hear anything about that!", Katsuki glared.

"You never bothered to ask me", Mei retorted.

Katsuki gritted his teeth and muttered "I'll definitely punish you later".

"Back to the topic. I said that the act of picking up the coin and leaving it happens at the same time. The moment you were given a choice, the world branches out into two parallel worlds", Mei explained.

"I get that concept. And since that person is not the only one who makes choices and there are infinite choices, there are infinite parallel worlds. But how does Eri's Quirk had to do with things?", Izuku asked.

"Eri's Quirk is actually Alteration", Mei answered.

"Alteration?", Katsuki and Izuku asked.

"To put it short, she can apply the effect of the choices of another world to an object or a creature", Mei told them.

"How does that fucking work?", Katsuki asked.

"For example, we've seen Eri healing people. Let's say Person A was being attacked by a Nomu. If he goes left, he would be hit and if he goes right, he would be able to dodge. Now, that person went left and got hit and so, he was brought to Eri for healing. Eri would then use her Quirk and apply the effect of Choice B: which was to go to the right. However, parallel worlds are not meant to meet so there's a distortion that happens to reality. Person A would be in the state he would be in another world but he retains the memory of his current world", Mei explained.

"I see. So when her father was said to be rewinded back to nonexistence, a world where he didn't exist overlapped with our world and made him disappear?", Izuku asked.

"Correct. The same goes for her rewinding time. She merely overlaps a world where a thing or person is younger or older to our world", Mei answered.

"And by using that machine, you enhanced her Quirk and managed to drag me here", Izuku said and Mei nodded.

He then understood why things were so different. Why Katsuki's arm was robotic. Why Eri's horn seemed longer than ever. And why he was being treated differently…

"Wait… Did you just say I'm a villain?", Izuku asked.

Mei, All Might, and Kacchan looked at each other.

"Deku. I want you to calm down while listening", All Might said and begun telling him All for One's horrible deeds.

Izuku couldn't believe it. His counterpart in this world actually murdered people and destroyed society. He killed his friends and crushed his beloved school. Innocent lives were lost because of him and he had an army of Nomu ready to slaughter anyone who goes against him. His heart refused to believe it.

"That's a joke right?", Izuku asked.

"You're the one who made my arm like this", Katsuki said and waved his mechanical arm.

"Impossible", Izuku refused to believe that he harmed his childhood friend.

"If you truly don't believe us, wear this", Mei said and tossed him a helmet which covers everything except the mouth area.

Izuku wore it and it was nothing special.

"What's this supposed to do?", Izuku asked.

"Come outside", Katsuki told him.

They went on top of the mountain and saw lush forest.

"What am I supposed to see?", Izuku asked.

Mei handed him a telescope and when Izuku took a look through it, he was horrified.

A few kilometers away was a ruin of a city. It was completely deserted.

"There's more of that all across Japan", Katsuki said.

"I did all of those?"

"Yes"

Izuku gulped. How evil was his counterpart?

Mei's phone then rang.

"Katsuki! It's a distress call!", Mei alarmed the blond boy.

"What?! From who?", Katsuki asked.

"From Kendo", she answered.

Izuku activated his Full Cowling and snatched Mei's phone. He then ran at fast speed towards Kendo's location.

"Hey! Come back here!", Katsuki ordered but it was too late.

###

"Pony… Run away", Itsuka told her.

"I can't leave you!", Pony shouted.

In front of them was the same blue muscular Nomu they encountered earlier. Apparently, the Nomu had Super Hearing and Super Smell along with Super Strength and Super Regeneration.

Itsuka had blood coming out of her head as a result from a direct hit from the monster. Her enlarged fists damaged the Nomu but it just healed itself.

"Damn it! If we didn't lose our blades, we would have a chance", Itsuka cursed.

The Nomu screamed as horns stabbed its eyes.

"Now's the chance! Let's go!", Pony shouted and Itsuka ran away with her.

But the Nomu chased them based from what it heard and what it smelled.

"No good! It can still catch us!", Itsuka said.

Just as when she was about to sacrifice herself to save Pony, a green streak of lightning flashed by her.

"SMASH!", Deku shouted and kicked the Nomu on its face.

Itsuka and Pony looked at the person in front of them. He was wearing a green bodysuit and had a helmet which covered his head.

"It's fine. Why? I'M HERE!", Deku declared.

Before the girls could process what was happening, the Nomu threw a rock at Deku. The hero smashed that rock with his powerful kick and he flicked his finger which made a strong gust of pressurized wind to knock the Nomu away.

"Go to a safe place!", Izuku told them.

Itsuka grabbed Pony's hand and they started retreating.

"Wait! Are we leaving him? He doesn't have any blades!", Pony asked.

"He must have a plan so don't worry", Itsuka convinced Pony and herself.

When the women left, the Nomu stood up and removed the horns in its eyes. Its eyeballs then regenerated.

"Super Regeneration huh? This will be hard", Deku muttered.

He dashed and landed a kick on the Nomu's chest blowing him upward to the sky. Deku then jumped as fast as a bullet and then he was above the Nomu.

"NEW YORK SMASH!", Deku spun twice and landed a powerful kick to the Nomu which sent it crashing to the ground.

"That should incapacitate it", Deku muttered.

But he was wrong.

The Nomu stood up and charged at the hero. If it weren't for his fast reflexes and speed, Deku would've been caught.

"Bones take a while to heal. I thought that I could restrain it before it recovers. Why did I not bring any capturing device? It's too late for that. I can only hope for reinforcements now", Izuku muttered.

The Nomu instantly appeared in front of Izuku as if it teleported. But to Izuku's eyes, the Nomu was very swift.

"Shi-", he couldn't curse quick enough before the Nomu punched him.

Deku was knocked a few meters away but the Nomu wasn't finished with its attacks just yet. It launched a barrage of punches which were strong enough to go through Izuku's reinforced gloves and hurt his damaged arms. Deku swept the Nomu's legs causing it to lose balance and he landed a kick to its face.y

"TEXAS SMASH!", Deku kicked the Nomu again and it was knocked away.

He thought it was over but the Nomu stood again. It wasn't good. He was dragged to another dimension after he finished a day's work. Deku was feeling tired. But he had to deal with the Nomu.

He was about to charge but he saw someone floating above the Nomu. Because it was distracted by its powerful opponent in front, the Nomu didn't notice a woman falling from the sky.

The woman pierced the Nomu's exposed brain using a sword. She then removed the sword and touched the Nomu. It then floated as if gravity didn't affect it.

With it being helpless, the woman cut off its head and kicked it away like a soccer ball.

The woman had blood all over her clothes and even her brown hair had bloodstains. She was wearing a short light brown jacket, a black shirt, a dark sash, white pants, and dark knee-high leather boots. Izuku didn't notice that the two girls earlier were wearing the same clothes as her. After all… he couldn't believe what he saw.

"O..chaco?", Izuku asked.

The woman looked at him coldly.

_Did she just kill a Nomu?_, Izuku asked in his head.

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku sat down on a chair and sighed. He couldn't believe what he saw. The kind and sweet Ochaco just killed a Nomu even if it was still a living being which was once a human. Knowing that Ochaco was a killer made his stomach sick.

The door opened and All Might entered the room.

"Where's Kacchan?", Izuku asked.

"He's in the infirmary asking Tsunotori and Kendo about what happened", All Might answered.

Izuku looked at the ground while feeling nauseous. The images of Ochaco being stained with blood and the headless Nomu were burned in his mind.

"You look like you saw something awful. What's wrong?", All Might asked

"Ochaco killed a Nomu", Izuku answered.

All Might understood what the young man felt.

"I see. Your world is a peaceful one right?", All Might asked and Izuku nodded.

"You see… We are at war here against All for One. Nomus are powerful opponents. If it were me, I would prefer capturing them but they are too many to hold prisoners and they regenerate faster than we can incapacitate them", All Might explained.

"But that doesn't mean we can kill them! They were once humans!", Izuku argued.

"That's correct. They WERE humans. Now, they're just monsters", Katsuki interrupted when he entered the room.

"How are the girls?", All Might asked.

"Chosuke finished healing them", Katsuki answered.

The blond young man looked at Izuku and still felt uncomfortable with the green-haired man's face.

"And Deku, don't treat them as living creatures. They are nothing but monsters created by All for One which only exist to kill his enemies", Katsuki told him.

"So… even you have killed one?", Izuku asked.

"No. But if I still had my Quirk, I would gladly slaughter them", Katsuki answered without hesitation.

Izuku noticed something weird in what Katsuki said.

"What do you mean by 'if I still had my Quirk'?", Izuku asked.

"You… I mean… All for One stole my Quirk. I'm Quirkless", Katsuki told him.

Izuku was shocked. His counterpart did not only cut off his childhood friend's arm but also stole his Quirk? All for One must be truly evil.

"How about everyone? What about Class A? Do they kill Nomus too?", Izuku asked, hoping that there were still some of his friends who were sane.

"Not everyone", Katsuki answered.

Izuku was relieved.

"Because most of them are dead"

Those words entered his ears but his mind didn't process it.

"What did you say?", Izuku asked.

"Almost everyone in Class A is dead. Not only Class A but also Class B and the upperclassmen. Suneater is dead, Lemillion is dead, and Nejire is missing. And it's All for One's fault", Katsuki told him.

His knees felt weak. The green-haired young man wanted to go to All for One and… and what? What would he do? What could he do to make All for One pay for what he did? Would he be the same as the others and… kill?

Someone knocked on the door and Izuku quickly put on his helmet.

"Enter", Katsuki said and Ochaco entered.

"Bakugo… and All Might. Hello", Ochaco greeted them.

She then noticed Izuku.

"You're the one who rescued Itsuka and Pony. Thank you very much. They are one of the few friends I have left so I am really grateful", Ochaco thanked Izuku.

"You're welcome", Izuku replied.

"What do you want, Uraraka?", Katsuki asked.

"Nothing much. There were rumors that a powerful person was recruited. He's probably the one right?", Ochaco asked and pointed at Izuku.

"We still don't know how much of a use he will be so I can't confirm it yet", Katsuki answered.

"What's your name?", Ochaco asked.

"Deku", Izuku answered.

"Deku? That's a weird name. But it sounds like 'I can do it' (dekiru). I like it", Ochaco said.

Izuku smiled and was relieved that somehow, Ochaco was like the one in his world.

"But why are you in a helmet?"

"Classified information", Katsuki butted in.

Ochaco looked at Katsuki and then sighed.

"Fine. Anyway… It was nice meeting you, Deku", Ochaco said.

"Well… What do you really want?", Katsuki asked.

"I want permission to-", she was cut off when Katsuki's phone beeped.

Katsuki looked at it and clicked his tongue.

"Everyone. Let's go to the briefing room", Katsuki told them and everyone followed him.

When they arrived there, Hawks and Tenya were inside. Izuku gasped when he saw Tenya. The Engine Quirk user was on a wheelchair and had no legs. He didn't need an explanation for that. It was clear that his counterpart was the one caused it. He clenched his fists.

"Here's the situation: there's a truck full of Blades heading towards our north base. Right now, the escort are fighting Nomus which somehow intercepted them. They are requesting reinforcements. And we have to move fast since there's information that a Purple Nomu is near the area", Hawks briefed.

Izuku had a lot of questions but he decided not to ask since it would just waste time.

"Iida. How many speedsters are available?", Hawks asked Tenya.

"Shunsen, Torazo, and Oniji just came back from scouting. They could be dispatched immediately", Tenya answered,

"Allow me to join", Izuku said.

"That's a no", Katsuki shot it down.

"But Kacchan-"

"We still don't know how well you can fight against a Nomu. You need to be in a safer mission", Katsuki told him.

"Feel free to go with them", Hawks said.

"Leader!"

"Why not? It's a good time to make him useful to us. Let's see if he is our hope"

"Thanks!", Izuku ran off.

Three men in the same uniform were on standby at the entrance.

"You're quite slow. Lives are on the line here", one of them said.

"Sorry", Izuku apologized.

"Enough talking. Let's go!", another one said and they began running.

The three had amazing Quirks. The man named Shunsen can transform his legs into wheels. Torazo turned into a cheetah. Oniji was as fast as lightning. Deku was behind the three by a huge margin. Even with his Full Cowling, Izuku couldn't keep up with them.

When Izuku arrived at the scene, the battle already begun. Monsters with exposed brains are fighting people holding a blade while using their Quirks. Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was different in his world where villains try to escape and heroes try to capture. In front of him, people and monsters were trying to kill each other.

"What are you doing? Fight!" Torazo shouted and slashed at a Nomu.

A Nomu charged at Izuku from behind but he dodged and landed a kick at it. The monster was blown away and hit a tree.

"Nice!" a girl shouted and then proceeded to cut off the Nomu's head.

Izuku was surprised to see how the girl, probably around 16 or 17, could cut off the head without hesitation. That wasn't all. Everyone was wielding their blades with killing intent.

Shunzen knocked down a Nomu using his leg wheels and cut off its head. Everyone used their Quirks in weakening the Nomu and once it's down, they would proceed to cut the head.

The sight surprised Izuku to the point he could just watch. He already dealt with murder cases and even fought against villains who already murdered people but seeing two parties seriously use their Quirks and fight to the death baffled him.

It was going well until a roar shook the forest. Three people were running towards the group.

"It's coming!" one of them shouted.

A purple Nomu charged at one of them and caught his arm. It then swung him like a bat and hit a nearby tree causing the said tree to collapse and the man's skull to crack.

That made Izuku snap out of it. Seeing a person getting killed made him spring into action and activate his Full Cowling. He kicked the Nomu's face and then flicked his finger making a huge wind pressure that pushed the Nomu.

The Nomu stood up and charged at Izuku. It threw a punch but the hero dodged it. Izuku then kicked the Nomu's head, punched its stomach, kick its legs, and then flicked his fingers again. The attacks of the hero made the Nomu fall down to the ground.

"What are you waiting for? Kill it!" Oniji shouted.

"What? No way!" Izuku refused.

It was a mistake to turn his back on the Nomu. The monster managed to land a punch on the hero which caused him to be knocked away.

"Idiot! Purple Nomus have a Fast Healing Quirk! You have to kill them quickly or you'll just tire yourself out!" Torazo shouted.

_Kill? I have to kill? Heroes don't kill!_ Izuku thought.

"SMASH!", Izuku kicked the Nomu's exposed brain.

While Izuku and the purple Nomu were battling, the other rebels killed all the other Nomus.

"That green guy is strong. He's standing toe-to-toe against a Purple Nomu", a rebel said.

"But what bothers me is he doesn't have a blade. He can't possibly be thinking that he can rip off the Nomu's head with his kick right?" another rebel asked.

Izuku was getting tired. He already delivered strong blows to the Nomu but it wouldn't go down because of its Fast Healing Quirk. The Nomu also landed a few hits on him so he was already feeling the pain.

_I don't have any capturing devices with me. Is there any way I can defeat this thing?_ Izuku wondered as he backed away from the Nomu.

"Take this!" a rebel shouted and threw something.

Izuku caught it and his blood became cold when he saw what it was.

The object was a blade. The very thought of killing distracted Izuku and he got hit in the stomach by the Nomu. He was blown away and crashed into a rock.

Izuku got up and dropped the blade.

"What are you doing?!" Shunzen asked angrily.

"I won't kill!" Izuku declared.

The Nomu roared and Izuku further increased his Full Cowling.

But then, the Nomu was frozen solid. A trail of ice came from the forest and a person walked out of it. He had a burn scar on the left side of his face and long red-white hair that reached his shoulders.

"You won't kill? That's interesting to say", he said.

"…Shoto?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sentences in (*insert sentence*) are spoken in Mandarin**

"(Get up! We can't lose here. If Beijing falls, China will be done for!)" a soldier helped another soldier get up.

The battlefield was a mess. Countless dead soldiers were scattered everywhere. Buildings were turned into debris and many Chinese robots became scrap metal. Thunderclouds filled the sky and lightning struck the remaining robots and soldiers. In the middle of everything was a green-haired man in a black suit.

"(So this is what Japan experienced 5 years ago. How horrifying)", the soldier said.

"(All for One… He's the most dangerous man alive)", the second one replied.

A lightning bolt killed another soldier as All for One was getting bored. He finished conquering North and South Korea 6 months ago and he was going to do the same for China. All for One could've just sent Nomus to conquer the country for him but he would die from boredom if he won't do anything.

"(All for One!)" a voice shouted.

The green-haired man saw a group of people wearing a traditional Buddhist monk outfit. All of them had Mutant Quirks.

"(And who might you be?)" All for One asked.

"(We are the disciples of the Yuhan School of Mutant Martial Arts! For our late master, Master Liao Yuhan, we will defeat you!)" a man with blue skin and four arms declared.

"(Liao Yuhan… Doesn't ring a bell)"

"(How dare you! He is one of the world's mightiest heroes! He is the Martial Hero: Monkey King!)" a man with three spiky tails shouted.

"(Ah! That ape. Yes. I remember killing him. He was easy to kill when his martial arts became useless)", All for One said.

The rage of the disciples intensified.

"(Brothers! Kill him!)" the four-armed man charged and the rest followed.

They managed to dodge the lightning strikes and got closer to All for One. A disciple punched All for One's back but the green-haired man didn't even flinch. Two more landed a kick at his head simultaneously but he didn't feel pain. The four-armed disciple tackled All for One but the villain didn't even move by one inch.

"(Tch. Everyone! Now!)" the four-armed man shouted.

Four disciples jumped and four more charged at All for One while wielding spears.

"(Heaven and Earth Godly Punishment!)" all of them shouted and stabbed the villain.

Or so they thought.

The spears didn't pierce All for One's body. He remained at the same spot despite all of their attacks.

"(How disappointing)", All for One said and disappeared.

"(Where did he-)" the disciple couldn't finish what he was saying because a hole formed on his chest. Behind the disciple was All for One

"(You bastard!)" three disciples charged at All for One. He snapped his fingers and their heads exploded.

The villain continued slaughtering the disciples one by one until the only one left was the four-armed man.

"(You have a fine body. If you submit your life to me, I will give you power beyond your imagination)", he offered.

"(The Yuhan School of Mutant Martial Arts will never yield to any evil!)" the four-armed man said.

All for One smiled while a horrible idea came into his mind. The villain teleported behind the disciple and placed his hand on the disciple's head.

The four-armed man grew two additional arms and a muscular tail. He also became bigger in size and he released a loud roar.

More Chinese soldiers and robots arrived on the battlefield.

"(I hope you have fun. I'll be watching you from here)" All for One said and conjured a throne.

"(What is that?!)" a soldier asked and pointed at the monster All for One created.

"(Must be one of those 'Nomus' we've been hearing about. Kill it!)" the general said.

The robots and tanks fired missiles while the soldiers unleashed their Quirks. However, the monster didn't take any damage but instead, they attracted its attention. It roared as if it was both angry and in pain at the same time.

And before they knew it, one of the soldiers was in one of its hands. The poor soldier let out screams of pain before the crushing sound of his bones were heard.

"(What just… happened?)" a soldier asked.

Another soldier appeared in the monster's hand and was crushed in the same manner.

"(Get away from its hands' path!)" a soldier with an Enhanced Eyesight Quirk shouted.

The others looked at him in confusion.

"(That thing can extend its hands to-)"

Before he could finish, he was already in the monster's grasps.

"(H-Help!)" he was crushed.

All for One let out a smile. Around two years ago while giving Quirks to his servants, one of them became violent. That servant had a Quirk which allows him to grow spikes on his palm. But for some reason, that person was able to grow spikes all over his body.

That was when All for One found out his Quirk evolved. Not only could he give and take Quirks, he had the ability to enhance them. A simple fire making Quirk could be enhanced to make its user unleash infernos and a wind blowing Quirk could be enhanced to typhoon creation.

But there were two drawbacks from enhancing Quirks. It would cause the victim to rampage and be unable to distinguish between enemies and friends. The second drawback was that the victim's body wouldn't be able to handle the enhanced Quirk and so, he would die after a few minutes.

The monster used to have a Mutant Quirk which made him have four arms. After enhancing his Quirk, he had six arms and a tail. Also, he could extend his arms at a fast speed which allowed him to grab the soldiers.

"(Fire! Fire!)" the general ordered as the robots and tanks shot missiles.

"(It's no use… We're going to die...)" a soldier fell on his knees.

"(Get up! We're going to defend China until our death!)" the general ordered him.

"(It's easy for you to say! I have a wife and a kid waiting for me! I can't afford to die here!)" he ran.

Right in front of their eyes, he disappeared and when they looked at the monster, he was already in its hand.

"(N-No! M-Mercy!)" his pleas fell on deaf ears as his bones turned to shards.

"(Run!)" a soldier panicked and everyone deserted.

"(Hey!)" the general shouted.

Some of the soldiers were caught by the monster and had their bodies crushed. Even the soldiers in the tanks ran away.

The only one left was the general and the robots.

General Jin Fang had the brains and the muscle to be a role soldier. But only few knew of his secret. General Jin Fang was Quirkless. In China, being Quirkless meant that you were lower than an insect. Since China was the first place where Quirks manifested, everyone there felt superior to other races. And those who were born Quirkless were better off dead.

Enduring years of bullying and thoughts of suicide, Jin Fang graduated and even outclassed his classmates who had Quirks. But he was still ashamed of his Quirklessness. But now that he was facing the monster, he wished he had a Quirk.

He felt something grab him and then he was already in the monster's hands. General Jin Fang closed his eyes and prayed it would be quick.

A second passed and nothing happened.

The monster's grip loosened and he fell to the ground. When General Jin Fang opened his eyes, the monster was already dead.

"(What in the world happened?)" he asked.

"(He just reached his body's limit. It was quite a show)", All for One appeared beside him.

"(You… People died and you think it's a show?! Robots! Fire!)" General Jin Fang ordered.

All for One snapped his fingers and all at once, lightning struck the robots and turned them into scrap metal. The general could only watched in fear. He was too afraid that he couldn't move when All for One touched his head.

"(Hm? You're Quirkless… And yet you're a general)", All for One said.

"(So what of it? Your Quirk may be powerful but that doesn't mean you're skilled! Quirks don't define a person's life!)" General Jin Fang shouted.

He knew he was going to die so he decided to shout out his belief one last time. Jin Fang expected a laugh or maybe death but instead, he received a pat on the shoulder.

And then he saw All for One's eyes. It wasn't that of a killer. His eyes showed the same pain he had.

"(You are a strong man and it is a waste for you to die. Come with me and I'll offer you power)", All for One offered.

"(I am sorry but my loyalty is with China)", he refused.

"(Even with this?)" All for One touched Jin Fang's forehead.

They were inside the general's memory. It was when he was being bullied and harmed by children using their Quirks.

"(China was unfair to you)", All for One said.

The scene changed into Jin Fang having difficulties in keeping up with students who had Quirks.

"(You had to hide your true self so that you could protect yourself. China is a twisted society like any others. Quirks don't define people. And I am changing that)", All for One added.

"(You are trying to conquer the world by killing! Why would I follow someone like you?)" Jin Fang asked.

"(I am not trying to conquer. I am bringing forth a revolution! I am going to change the world! Everyone will be equal under my rule. The weak will be protected while the strong will be contained. If needed, I can make the weak strong. It will be a new world!)" the green-haired man declared.

Jin Fang thought.

"(This world of yours… You plan to create it by destroying the current one?)" he asked.

"(Yes. From the ashes of the old one, the new and just world shall rise)", All for One answered and reached out his hand.

Jin Fang smiled.

"(Then I only have one answer)", he said.

He quickly drew his gun.

"(Go to hell motherfucker)", he pulled the trigger.

The bullet floated in midair.

"(How disappointing)", All for One sighed.

The bullet turned around and propelled itself towards the general's head. General Jin Fang died with a smile on his face.

"Now then. Which country shall I strike next?" All for One wondered.

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long. I got busy with dealing a lot of life's problems and college. Also, I was drafting my first ever webnovel which I plan to release soon when I find a website (if you know a good one, please tell me). Oh, and I apologize for making Deku look so weak in the previous chapter. But don't worry, I'll try my best to make him look good next time. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**

**Aaannnddd I almost forgot! I now have a FB page (try to guess the name). I can't actually check FanFiction that often right now so if you have any complaints, suggestions, or maybe even requests (just don't request too much), I can chat with you guys.**

**Until then, adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Todoroki?" Izuku asked.

The man in front of him stood silently.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Izuku realized that Shoto didn't know that he was from another world.

"I'm Deku. You'll know more about me if you ask Kac- Bakugo", Izuku answered.

Shoto walked towards the frozen Nomu and with a single punch, it shattered into pieces.

"What are you doing?!" Izuku angrily asked.

"Making sure it stays dead. Who knows what that doctor could do?" he answered without any emotion.

"That doesn't mean you should kill it!"

The ice-fire user glared at Deku and a wave of ice went towards the hero. Deku didn't bother to dodge since he felt no killing intent so he allowed it to freeze his body. If doing so would make Shoto listen, he would gladly endure the cold.

"So you're saying that I should have let it kill you and the others?" Shoto asked.

"No. I know that you could just restrain it with your Quirk like how you are doing to me right now. You didn't have to kill it!"

Shoto picked up a blade and pointed it at Izuku's neck.

"Listen here. We don't have the luxury to decide who lives or who dies. It's killed or be killed. If I didn't freeze that Nomu to death, it can and will use force to break free even if it means losing its arms and legs. Don't you know what those things could do? Super strength, regeneration, extreme speed, and other Quirks are at its disposal. Unless you fight to kill, you're the one who will die", Shoto told him.

Izuku activated Full Cowling and the sheer force of its activation broke him free of the ice. He grabbed the blade and shattered it.

"Those 'monsters' were once people!"

"Then what about the real 'people' they killed?!"

Izuku was silenced. In his world, the Nomus couldn't kill anyone. Heroes were always on guard and even if some people would get hurt, hospitals and relief centers were always available.

But the world he was in was different. People were actually killing others just to survive. Unstoppable monsters were all around. The concept between heroes and villain no longer existed. It was a war between one side and another.

"Endeavor! Thank you for your assistance. We already contacted HQ and they are going here to retrieve the bodies", a soldier said.

"Good job in staying alive", Shoto praised him.

The survivors didn't look too bothered when their comrades just died. It was as if they were already used to it. Izuku felt sick just by thinking about how warped the world became because of his counterpart.

"We'll continue in our delivery", the soldier said and after a while, the group departed.

"Let's go", Shoto told Deku.

"Go? Where?" he asked.

"Back to the base. I don't know who you are and I doubt you'll let me take off that helmet. You said Bakugo will explain everything so until then, I'm not letting a suspicious person who doesn't kill let out of my eyes"

###

Everyone in the room was silent. Momo, Mina, Kyoka, Pony, Itsuka, Tenya, Shoto, and Ochaco couldn't believe what Katsuki said. Mei, All Might, and Eri stood beside Deku.

"From a parallel world? That's… hard to believe", Momo uttered.

"So he's supposed to be our savior? It's true that he's strong", Pony said.

"Him? Our savior? He couldn't kill", Shoto scoffed.

All Might sighed, "I knew it".

"You can't kill?" Pony asked Deku.

"Yes. In my world, killing is not allowed. The Nomus in our world are not killed but instead, they are captured. Scientists are researching on how to turn them back into humans", he answered.

"The question is if you CAN'T kill. It sounds to me that you WON'T", Kyoka said.

"But killing is wrong. There has to be another way", he insisted.

"Then answer this: are you willing to find 'another way' while your friends are getting killed? Are you thinking that you'll find 'another way' while those monsters roam the land and kill anyone who goes against All for One? It sounds like a childish nonsense to me", Kyoka told him and walked out of the room.

"Judging from what you're wearing… you're a hero, am I right?" Tenya asked.

"Yes"

"I understand that this world is hard for you. Right now, there's no such thing as good or evil anymore. There are no more heroes or villains. The only thing left is surviving. I don't know if I should count myself lucky but without my legs, I couldn't kill those monsters"

Ochaco raised her hand.

"What are you planning to do now?" she asked.

"I'll help you guys"

"But you won't kill", Mina told him.

"Even so… I'll find a way. If the Nomu goes back up, I'll knock it down over and over again"

"Are you idiot? There are millions of Nomus", Shoto said.

"Until I find a way, I'll do it one by one"

Everyone were baffled by what Deku said. They knew it was impossible but somehow, they felt that what he declared could become reality.

"Deku, was it?" Itsuka asked.

"Yes"

"We look forward in working with you", she extended her hand and Izuku shook it.

###

A blue-haired man and a green Nomu was looking at a building which was burning and had some frozen parts. He smiled as he watched the building burn and then he touched a wall of ice.

"He was here! He was here! He was here!" the man said excitedly while the Nomu roared.

"To think that he would find and destroy a factory on his own. How amazing! All those Nomus who were frozen and burnt were all killed by him! Aaggghh! The chills!" he continued.

Rain fell down from the sky as the man laughed.

"Shoto Todoroki! I'm coming for you!"

**Sorry for this short chapter. I just had to take this one out of my mind before I forget it. And for those who are interested, I already made an offline version of You can be a Villain so feel free to download it from my page!**

**And as always, hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Since his face was top-secret, Izuku had a private room. He took off his helmet and sat on his bed. His heart, mind, and body felt tired. Seeing his friends killing Nomus and acting like it was common sense made him sick. Even All Might consented their killings.

And it was all because of his counterpart.

Izuku looked at the mirror. Many lives were lost because of him. Even though it wasn't exactly 'him', he still felt responsible.

And then a weird thing happened.

From a kind-looking man in a green costume, his reflection turned into a sinister-looking man in a suit.

Izuku had a headache. And then his eyes saw something different.

###

All for One was just levitating over the battlefield as his Nomus were fighting against Russian soldiers. It was true that the Russians were superior in number and they had advanced weaponry and efficient Quirk training but his Nomus were still winning. Their Regeneration Quirk were dangerous. If its head wasn't cut off, it would still fight.

The villain was getting bored as the Russians died one after another.

And then he felt a headache. All for One felt that he was in a different body. He saw that he was staring at his reflection except that he was wearing a green costume.

###

Izuku saw Russian soldiers die one after another.

_Interesting_, a voice similar to his own said.

He knew something bad will happen and he activated his Full Cowling. Without putting on his helmet, he dashed from his room and made his way towards Katsuki's office. There were a few members who saw him and had pale expressions.

"Wasn't that…"

"No way… It's…"

"All for One…", Kyoka felt rage build up inside her and chased after him.

Momo and Ochaco joined her.

"Did you see him too?" Kyoka asked.

"Yes. It's definitely All for One!" Momo answered.

"He's heading towards Katsuki's office". Ochaco and the others ran.

Meanwhile, Izuku destroyed the door and was in panic.

"What's wrong?" Katsuki asked.

Hawks, All Might, Mei, and Eri looked at Izuku.

"We have to get out of here!" Izuku shouted.

A loud sound then entered his ears.

"I don't know what you're planning, All for One. But it ends now!" Kyoka was emitting loud sound from her arm speakers.

"Jirou! Stop!" Katsuki ordered her.

"Why the hell should I? Kaminari died because of him!" Kyoka shouted and further increased the volume.

Katsuki took out his gun and destroyed her arm speaker.

"Did you just... shoot her?" Ochaco couldn't believe that Katsuki would defend the villain.

"Why are you defending him?!" Momo asked.

"Now's not the time for that! He's coming!" Izuku shouted.

And then white light entered everyone's eyes.

It took everyone a minute to know that they've been attacked. Their entire mountain base had a gaping hole. There were those who died on the spot while there were those who were buried under the rubble.

The explosion didn't damage Katsuki's office except for tearing off its ceiling. Above them was a levitating man in a suit.

And as if seeing a tornado for a first time, Izuku felt cold sweat when he met All for One's cold eyes.

**Hey everyone! It's me again. I know it's a bit evil for me to just suddenly drop a short chapter (again) out of the blue. I had a lot on my plate but I'm going to have a lot more free time in the next few weeks (hopefully) so I can update this story (hopefully) and maybe revive my other two stories (praying hard my free time allows it).**

**Also, a friend of mine recommended that I should interact with you guys more often. Look up "Cenonn the Uninspired Writer" (yeah. cool name) on Facebook. I may hold polls and perhaps make short stories upon your requests (another hopefully). **

**And as always, hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Deku fought many villains already. Some of them were victims of circumstances while others were just people who wanted to watch the world burn. His number one enemy, Tomura Shigaraki, was one of those people.

But All for One was different. His eyes had the same madness that wanted to destroy everything and yet at the same time, it had order that desired to build something. All for One wasn't a random villain that wanted to destroy the world. Deku was seeing a conqueror.

"Shit. All for One found our hideout", Momo cursed.

"Found? I already had an idea where your hideout was. I just want to give you… what was it again? Ah yes, 'Heroes of Tomorrow'. I was giving you a chance to defeat me", All for One said.

"A chance? You're acting like we can't defeat you", Katsuki growled.

"Of course, you can't. You can hardly handle the Nomus I'm sending here occasionally"

"If you really know where our hideout is, then tell me this: why didn't you send an army to wipe us out?" All Might asked.

"It's boring to completely dominate the country. Also, it's easier to convince you to surrender to me after I've destroyed all of your hope and whatever tricks you come up with"

"In other words, we're just alive thanks to your whims. That's pretty sweet of you. But why did you attack us now?" Hawks asked.

"That is the reason", the villain pointed at Deku.

Something swirled inside Deku when All for One pointed at him. It was already a long time since he had felt it. Like when the villains attacked USJ and when he was fighting Muscular, he felt the same emotion: fear. Deku could feel that if he were to fight him, there would be a huge chance that he would die.

_Don't think like that,_ Deku scolded himself.

"I wonder what these rebels were planning for five years and then I see a clone of mine. I'm not going to bother asking how you got my DNA or that how you managed to clone me… but are you seriously thinking that my Quirk is tied to my DNA?" All for One asked.

All of the rebels looked at Deku and then back to All for One. They looked exactly the same except for their eyes. And in a split second. All for One disappeared.

Deku turned around and threw a punch to which All for One caught.

"Nice reaction speed. You also have a Quirk. Even though it's a Strength-enhancement Quirk, you lack the strength. Is it because you're weak? Or is it because you're holding back?" All for One asked.

_I can't get my hand out of his grip! Sorry but I have to break some of your bones_, Deku gathered power in his free hand and punched All for One's hand.

"That tickled. Were you trying to get free? Alright. Here you go", All for One let go of the hero's hand and Deku put some distance between them.

A large wave of ice swiftly went towards All for One but he destroyed it by releasing a shockwave.

"Oh. You were here. I forgot about you", All for One looked at Shoto.

Pony's horns shot towards the villain but they stopped before reaching him.

"Annoying", All for One snapped his fingers and portals opened. Nomus of all sizes appeared.

"No way…" a rebel said.

"Get up and fight! Take the noncombatants and injured out of here! The rest of you, fight!" Katsuki picked up a blade.

A red Nomi blocked Shoto. He attempted to freeze it but the ice turned into steam the moment it touched its skin.

"Do you like it? Your ice is useless against its hot skin. One touch and you'll be burned", All for One told him.

Deku kicked All for One but he blocked it with only one arm.

"It sure is insulting to have someone weak who looks like me", he crystallized his arm and returned a punch.

The sheer force of the punch blew Deku away and he crashed to a wall. But even if he still felt pain, he got up, strengthened his legs, and lunged at the villain. He delivered one kick after another but All for One blocked them with ease.

Deku jumped backwards and flicked his finger to create a powerful wind pressure. All for One waved his hand and the wind pressure dissipated. After that, he pointed his finger at Deku. Rocks floated and then shot themselves at the hero. Deku managed to dodge all except one of them causing him to be buried underneath it.

The rock then shattered and green lightning was surrounding Deku.

"One for All… 30%", Deku grunted.

He made a rule that he wouldn't go pass 20% whenever he was using One for All. The sheer power of One for All could easily kill. He charged at All for One and kicked but the villain just blocked it again.

"That had more impact than the last. Are you finally getting serious?" he asked.

Deku continued kicking while All for One blocked it. He slowly increased One for All's output to 35% and got faster. A chance appeared and Deku landed a blow to All for One's face.

Or so he thought…

All for One was holding Deku's leg.

"What's wrong with you? Are you seriously holding back against me?" the villain asked.

His other arm crystallized and enlarged. Deku braced himself as All for One swung his fist. A powerful shockwave was released after the punch and Deku was sent all the way to the forest.

"That's how you should attack", All for One said.

Meanwhile, Shoto was fighting the red Nomu. His ice attacks were useless against its hot skin. He tried overheating it with his flames but it appeared to be immune to heat.

The Nomu was not only hot but it was also fast and strong. Every punch it releases would leave craters on the ground. And the heat of its skin was no joke. Shoto had a near miss one time and he could feel it radiating. All for One was serious when he said that touching its skin would give burns.

He looked around and the situation was bad. Fighting Nomus normally requires team effort. But the rebels were outnumbered and everything was in chaos. And the worst part was that All for One was also present. The only good thing was that he was waiting for his counterpart.

The red Nomu in front of him howled and then flames enveloped it. Shoto decided to make a gamble. He froze his entire right arm and charged at the Nomu. He felt his arm burning but he gritted his teeth and focused all of his power to his right side.

Steam covered the two and when it cleared up, the Nomu was frozen. Shoto's arm had burns but he used it to pick up a rock and smash the Nomu's frozen head.

He looked at All for One and he remembered the pain he felt. Then he turned his head away and ran to help the others. He knew he was currently no match for him. All he could do was help the others.

At the forest, Deku felt pain all over his body. However, he had no time to lie down. All for One would kill his friends, or at least his friends' counterparts. He had to get there as fast as he could. Channeling more power in his legs, he dashed back to the base and arrived only to see All for One waiting for him.

"If you were a few more seconds late, I would've already left. You shouldn't have come back for more beating", All for One said.

"Even if you left, I would still have to take care of the Nomus around here", Deku replied.

He charged and kicked but All for One blocked it.

"Haven't you learned already? Stop holding back. Or is this the extent of your capabilities?" All for One asked.

Deku created a powerful wind pressure but All for One dissipated it again. He then ran around his opponent searching for openings. And that's when Deku realized.

All for One had many openings in his defense. He was completely looking down on him. It was as if he was telling Deku that anything he tries would be useless. Deku lunged again and raised his knee.

_While he's anticipating for a kick…_

All for One attempted to block a kick but the kick never came. Instead, he was punched in the face.

_Got him!_ Deku cheered.

But the villain wasn't fazed even when there was a fist planted on his face.

All for One grabbed Deku's neck and floated above the ground. He began strangling him.

"I'm disappointed. I gave five years to these rebels and all I got was an inferior version of myself. But at least I know why you're weak. Do you want to know?" he asked.

Deku couldn't form words as he struggled to get out of All for One's grip.

"You're not fighting for real. Your kicks? They can't even kill a cat. How do you expect to win against me without killing intent?"

All for One coughed and Deku wondered if he just imagined seeing blood drip from All for One's mouth. Before he could take a closer look, All for One threw him to the ground.

"Well, whatever. I'm bored. I'll just let the Nomus kill you", he said.

The Nomus were approaching Deku.

"Ah yes. I should leave a parting gift", Deku felt cold when he saw All for One teleport behind Ochaco after saying that.

"STOP!" Deku shouted and tried to leap but the Nomus blocked him.

Ochaco turned around and saw All for One reaching for her head. Fear paralyzed her.

Deku kicked all of the Nomus away and lunged towards her.

"OCHACO!" Deku shouted as he was getting nearer and nearer.

The girl had tears on her eyes as she reached out her hand to her hero.

But they were a second too late.

"Awaken", All for One said as he touched her head.

And then gravity went wild.

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

He remembered it as if it was yesterday. There was a major landslide in a mountainous area and they were the only ones who were able to rescue the people.

It was a marvelous sight. Countless rocks and debris floated as a smiling green-haired man was rescuing one person after another. There was another hero too. She was wearing a pink costume and the things she touched became weightless making it easier to rescue the buried people.

And when everyone was safe, they sat down together and looked at the setting sun.

"I'm glad that there were little to no casualties. You were so fast that everyone was saved just in time", Uravity praised him.

"No. I couldn't have done it alone. If those rocks weren't cleared out of the way, I doubt that I could've saved them all", Deku replied.

"You sure are cool. Smiling while you are saving them, it's so reassuring to have someone like you both for me and the people being rescued. Come to think of it, this was always your dream, right? You always wanted to save people with a smile. Just like All Might"

Deku looked at the setting sun as dusk was approaching.

"I used to think like that. 'I want to be like All Might'. But then I found something else". Deku said.

"What do you mean?" Uravity asked.

"All I thought was that smiling even when in danger is the coolest thing in the world. That was why I looked up to All Might. And then I learned first-hand how hard it is. My smile is nothing but a lie to the people around me and to myself", Deku explained.

"Then. Why do you keep on smiling even if you say it's a lie?" she asked.

"Because I want to protect other people's real smiles. The people who feel genuinely at peace, the people who smile because they are safe, and the people who smile because they are simply happy. That is why I lie. I smile so that even if I feel scared and hopeless, the people around me would still genuinely smile"

The sun was already gone. Deku got up and started to walk towards the evacuation area when…

"Deku…" Uravity called out.

He turned around and saw the prettiest smile his eyes had ever seen.

"Thank you for your hard work!"

###

He couldn't believe what was happening.

"I hope you enjoy my parting gift", All for One said and disappeared.

He had no time to deal with him. Deku was trying to get up but a strong force was crushing him down. Everyone was either pinned to the ground or was helplessly floating. Some of them had their innards crushed because of the extreme gravity and there were some who were already sent to space.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Ochaco screamed.

Her voice was filled with pain and her throat was going to destroy itself from the strain. Blood was flowing out of her eyes and her face was becoming red.

"O… chaco…" Deku desperately tried to get up but gravity didn't allow him.

Knowing that he couldn't walk, he tried to crawl but just simply moving his arms required a great deal of effort. But that didn't stop him. He continued crawling and crawling and when he got near, gravity went wild again. It would shift every second and Deku would feel his body changing weight. The experience gave him nausea and a splitting headache.

But he still crawled towards Ochaco. One second, he felt his organs would get crushed and in the next, he would feel that he could fly from being light. Blood was coming out of his nose as his body couldn't handle the changes in gravity.

Deku finally reached her feet and managed to stand up.

And then he embraced her.

"Ochaco!" Deku shouted.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ochaco still screamed and the shifts in gravity became drastic.

Some of the rebels were crushed and the others got sent to space. Even Nomus were no exception. Shoto tried his best to tie down the others using his ice but gravity would also crush it.

"Ochaco! I know you're in there! You have to control yourself! Your friends are going to die!" Deku shouted.

He coughed up blood as the distortion of gravity became stronger. But no matter what happened, he never let go of Ochaco.

"I'm here! Everything will be fine! I'm here! I'll protect your smile so please! Smile!" he pleaded as he tightened his embrace.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ochaco still screamed.

"I'm begging you… please…" Deku felt his strength losing.

Everything became quiet.

Ochaco collapsed.

"Ochaco!" Deku shouted and looked at her.

"You…", she said.

"It's alright! I'm here! So it's okay now!"

He knew deep down, it wasn't okay. She was trembling and her body was slowly getting cold.

"You… and I… I see…" she weakly said.

"Stop! Don't talk anymore! You have to focus on breathing! Calm down and breathe!" Deku told her.

"You… must be… a very… kind… person"

"Ochaco! Don't talk… please"

"I'm sorry… we brought you… to this,,, insane… world…"

Rain fell as the Ochaco drew her last breath.

Everyone was silent…

But there was no time to mourn. The Nomus recovered and they still outnumbered them. Their chances of surviving were low.

"Shit! Is this it?" Katsuki asked.

"Hey. Get the others out of here", Shoto said.

"Are you saying we leave you here? Take a good long look at yourself. Your right arm is severely burned and you're too tired", Hawks asked.

"What do you propose?" Shoto asked back.

"I was once the fastest hero. Let's see if I got a bit rusty", he stretched his wings.

"It's… fine…" Deku said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm… here…"

Strong winds blew and thunder clapped. The after-effects of the gravity shifts caused a major storm.

A Nomu charged at Deku.

"Watch out!" Katsuki shouted.

In a split second, the Nomu's head was sent flying at a high speed. Their eyes couldn't register the speed of what they saw.

They felt it. Like the storm they were experiencing right now, a greater power was also unleashed. Katsuki couldn't believe his eyes.

Deku's favorite red shoes was covered in blood.

_Am I… crying? When was the last time I cried? All Might did tell me not to cry anymore… When did I start fooling myself with my smile?_

Green electricity covered Deku and the ground underneath him cracked. More Nomus charged at him.

"Hey… Tell me. Should I continue smiling?" Deku asked no one.

And like a lightning bolt, he kicked off their heads under one second.

Everyone was at loss for words. The same person who was easily defeated by All for One managed to kill five Nomus under a second. All of the Nomus turned their attention to him.

Deku didn't care anymore. What was right or what was wrong. It didn't matter to him. In the insane world he was in, there were no right or wrong. He should've done what must've been done earlier. Deku already saw the "wrong" things.

His best friend, Tenya, lost his legs. Momo and Kyoka hated him. And based from what she heard from Kyoka, he was responsible for the rest of his classmate's deaths. And because of him, the world became evil.

He had to correct things.

One after another, the Nomus' heads were sent flying with a kick. In a blink of an eye, more than three Nomus would lose their heads. And then they saw him slowly change.

His green hero suit was getting stained by blood. But that wasn't what got their attention.

The hero named "Deku" was smiling and at the same time, crying. The Nomus continued charging at him and one by one, their heads were blown away by the sheer force of his kicks. As fast as a thunderclap, Nomus would lose their heads.

Everyone was speechless. No one could believe what they just witnessed. Surrounding Deku were countless headless Nomus.

"De…ku?" Katsuki approached him.

And then his blood froze.

Deku's eyes became like the ones he feared the most. The hero's eyes became identical to the monster he hated and feared.

Before he could react, Deku fainted.

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of burning flesh entered his nose.

Izuku was watching a pile of fallen rebels burning. It would be hard to bury all of the slain rebels and finding enough land would be difficult so they always burned their dead comrades.

There were some who were crying but Izuku couldn't do anything. He was weak. If he fought seriously, he could've defeated All for One and then save them. But then he thought how foolish it was.

There was no way he could defeat All for One without casualties. All for One was a giant storm while he was an ant. That was the difference in their power.

"Izuku! Over here!" a man shouted.

Izuku ran and there were two crates of rations.

"Good job in finding more, Chosuke"

"Don't worry. Me and Diamond Experience will dig up some more supplies", Chosuke said and a golden spectral being with diamond fists gave a thumbs up.

Izuku carried the crates and ran at full speed towards their new base.

A week already passed since All for One attacked. More than 75% of them died and their base was unusable. Everyone was injured and morale was low. Food and water supply were unstable and the fear of All for One and Nomus attacking again made everyone restless.

Izuku delivered the crates to their new base. It was more of a settlement than a base since it had tents and was surrounded by weak and hastily-made walls. There were so many injured that the tents weren't enough. Rebels would lie on the ground wincing in pain and wallowing in despair.

It was all his fault. For some reason, he and All for One connected which led the villain to attack the base. He didn't tell anyone about it. Not even Katsuki.

He looked at himself. Izuku burned his green suit along with the dead bodies. He was wearing a white shirt and pants along with his enhanced gloves and shoes. The scent and marks of blood didn't leave his hero equipment.

Izuku dashed back to the former base to get more supplies. It was the only thing he could do.

Meanwhile, Katsuki was grumbling outside a tent.

He was helpless again. As his comrades were getting slaughtered, all he could do was watch. If Izuku didn't change his opinion about killing, they would all be dead. And the hero only started killing when Ochaco died which wasn't a good motivation in the first place.

However, he wasn't thankful for Izuku's change. Katsuki was actually relieved to see Izuku having a kind face. But after killing all of the Nomus, Katsuki saw Izuku's eyes become like All for One's.

"At least he'll be useful now", Hawks said.

"Was it worth it?" Katsuki asked.

"I… No… We are betting on Operation HOPE. You've seen him in action. We might have a chance"

Katsuki was silent.

"I didn't like the idea of bringing someone unrelated from another world just to deal with our fucking problem. But that Mei just had to fucking do it", Katsuki growled.

"I know how you feel. But right now, we're at war. We have to do everything to win. No matter what", Hawks told him and walked away.

Guilt filled Katsuki's conscience. Once again, he allowed All for One to take lives in front of him. And to make things worse, he let Izuku experience a hellish battle which would scar the poor hero for life.

Katsuki entered a tent and saw Momo. She was pale and had eyebags.

"Take a break", Katsuki said and handed her his ration of food.

"No. We lack a lot of things especially medical supplies. I have to do this. It's what only I can do", Momo refused.

"You'd better do what he asks and rest for a while", Shoto entered the tent and also offered his ration.

Katsuki looked at Shoto and more guilt entered his heart. Shoto had his entire right arm was bandaged and Katsuki knew that underneath those wraps were severe burns.

"But… these are your meals for tonight. Our food supply is still unstable and you might not be able to eat for some time", Momo told them.

"Your Quirk requires you to eat. If you get sick, it'll be bad for us", Shoto replied.

"I'm leaving it here. You'd better eat it", Katsuki said and got out of the tent.

He wandered around and saw despair everywhere. Katsuki looked at his robotic arm which reminded him of his weakness and mistakes.

_It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a jerk back then… If I respected him… just respected him, none of this would have happened,_ Katsuki thought.

He turned around and saw All for One. Katsuki was startled and his knees weakened.

"Kacchan? Are you alright?" Izuku asked.

He felt relieved that it was actually Izuku. Even if their faces were the same, their eyes were…

Katsuki took a look at Izuku's eyes. It was different from when he first arrived but it wasn't exactly the same as All for One's. He thanked whatever gods were out there since he wouldn't forgive himself if he created another All for One.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked again.

"I'm fine", he stood up.

The bloodstains in Izuku's gloves and shoes made Katsuki uncomfortable and even more guilty.

"How's everything back there?" he asked.

"We already scavenged what we can. Mei is still stubborn and wouldn't give up on digging her workshop. Everyone would arrive here around evening", Izuku answered.

"Good. Once everyone's arrived, gather them. I have an announcement"

###

Everyone had no spirits in their eyes as they stood waiting for Katsuki. After a while, he arrived along with All Might and Hawks.

"Just so you know, I'm not here to make an inspirational speech. I'm here to tell you guys to quit while you're alive", Katsuki said.

Everyone was too tired to be surprised.

"More than half of us died. And if we continue this war, we would lose many more lives. I don't want to tell you to suck things up and die", he added.

It wasn't an easy decision. The greatest thing they needed was manpower and yet he was letting them go. He wasn't doing it for their sake. He didn't want to be responsible for more lost lives. Katsuki Bakugo was ready to give up.

"All for One said that he knew where we were all along. Maybe even right now, he is watching us helplessly wait for another attack", his words struck fear in their hearts.

Katsuki saw a familiar red-haired boy at the back of the crowd and his stomach went cold.

_It's your fault_, the boy's voice echoed in his head.

"There's a city nearby. I heard that if you surrender, they will accept you. You can live if you put up with All for One's rules", he continued.

He took out his gun and dropped it in front of them.

"You don't have to force yourself"

They saw his pitiful face. Tears were streaming down from lifeless eyes. It was a face that belonged to a broken man.

He left them and walked away from the camp. The shadows of the forest formed the silhouettes of All for One's victims.

_ It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault_, the voices in the wind chanted on and on.

Katsuki was face to face with a red-haired boy. The boy had a gaping hole in his chest and was making an expression that was painful for Katsuki to watch.

_It's all your fault_, he said and his arms hardened.

_Do it_, Katsuki thought.

"Kacchan?" Izuku called out and the hallucination disappeared.

Izuku couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Katsuki Bakugo he admired looked so weak and pitiful.

"They left, didn't they?" Katsuki asked.

"…Yes", Izuku answered.

"Heh. That's good. That's a lot of weight off my shoulders"

He sat down on the ground.

"You know… I'm the cause for all of these bullshit", Katsuki said.

"I was an asshole. Always thinking that the world revolved around me. I just treated people as extras that come and go. I even treated a life like it was nothing", he continued.

Izuku knew what he was talking about.

"Izuku Midoriya, the man known as All for One. I made his life as miserable as possible. Guess where that ended up"

"Yeah. I know", Izuku said.

Katsuki was silent for a while and then laughed.

"I can't believe it! Even across another world I am still a world-class jerk?! That's amazing!" he laughed.

His laughter became silent and he clenched his fist.

"You were someone I admired. Someone I wanted to beat", Izuku said.

"What are you saying?" Katsuki asked.

"No matter what the odds, you would fight. You always dashed ahead when everyone was hesitating… even though you shouted "DIE" when you were starting out", Izuku said.

"You weren't easy to get along with and Kaminari and Kirishima tried hard to befriend you. And when we became pro heroes, you solved cases and dealt with crime at an explosive speed. You were my image of victory", he continued.

"So what? Am I supposed to fight again?" Katsuki asked.

"Yes!"

"I'm a failure of a leader! I don't have a Quirk!"

"Even so, you must fight!"

"I don't even have an army of my own!"

"The Katsuki Bakugo I know would fight until the very last cell of his body is destroyed!"

Katsuki laughed.

"Are you crazy? It's like you're telling me to die alone", he said.

"You're the crazy one here. Who said you'll be alone?" Izuku replied.

"That's right, Katsuki! We're right here!" a voice behind them shouted.

Hawks, All Might, Eri, Mei, Momo, Mina, Kyoka, Kendo, Pony, Tenya, and Shoto were there.

"We swore to defeat All for One. We are not giving up now", Hawks said.

"You are not alone. We share the burden of the deceased. As the living, we must fight on", All Might added.

"You heard them, Kacchan. You are not alone", Izuku held out Katsuki's gun.

_It's all your fault_, the voice said once again.

_Damn right it is. And I'll take responsibility for it_, Katsuki thought.

He took the gun.

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


End file.
